The Others
by TheBearandTheHawk
Summary: Haven't you ever dreamed of being in Hogwarts the same time as the characters of the books? That's what we do, and we write down our dreams into stories. This is our lives along with the characters of Harry Potter in their world. Pretty OOC.
1. Welcome Home

**I, the Bear, Lana and Tricia, the Hawk make no profit off of this work of fiction based off of another great work of fiction by J.K. Rowling. She is the sole person who reaps any creative fiction writing from her Harry Potter novels. Enjoy. However, the only thing we own is Nathaniel. **

In the corner, her eyes concentrating on the passing hillsides, sat a tall, proportionate girl whose skin was nearly translucent. Her features were mainly small and feminine, framed by curly auburn hair. Cerulean eyes glanced back from the window to her friend who was nearly shouting in annoyance at their friends' lateness. "This is absolutely ridiculous, Katie! It doesn't take a half an hour just to find a fucking compartment!"Katie just chuckled at the other girl, turning back to her obviously more interesting window. The other girl, Riley, huffed and stopped her tangent. For a Ravenclaw, she was very feisty, but strangely enough resembled her houses founder to a point. She too was very pale, with scattered freckles over her pixie-like, ski-slope nose. Her eyes were a warm brown and contrasting her skin was black, thin hair. In fact, as opposed to Rowena Ravenclaw, she was pretty similar to the muggle Snow White as well. Riley was a cute girl at first glance, short, curvy and pretty, but her personality to say was the something you would , the compartment door was yanked open by a girl who couldn't seem to pull her face away from Justin Finch-Fletchary. She was finally pulled away by Riley who grabbed the girl's waist and forcibly sat her down, not pausing for a second to give her a disapproving look. "I see you get over people quickly Melissa," Riley's voice was ice cold and clearly angry, that Melissa avoided looking her in the eye at all waved and half-smiled from the corner but resumed to staring out the window. This was an argument she did not want to get herself involved in. Although, one couldn't blame a guy for wanting this girl, even if it was only for her body. She was average with height and weight but her hourglass figure had given her incredible appeal. Her features were small as well with ever-changing green eyes framed by purple glasses and a mess of curly brown hair on her head. Melissa had a nice, year round tan without even trying that really contrasted to the two Ravenclaws' pale skin. They sat in silence until yet another disturbance knocked frantically at the door. They could hear yells from the other side of the train, a high-pitch female voice and an angered male one to which the girl replied "Would you shut your mouth you little good for nothing bitch!" before entering the nearly full compartment. She sighed and waved to the group before taking a seat across from Katie."What was that?" Katie laughed, "Should I write you up? I am a prefect you know,""Yeah well, I'm pretty sure Malfoy is too, although he's never had the nerve before. Besides that, it's not my fault he instigates every dispute," the other girl was very different from the other three, although her height was the same as Riley, she was petite in general, although not perfectly flat as a board, the little curves she did have served her well and any more would overpower her small frame. She wasn't a pixie, however, due to her strong, Eastern-European nose and dark eyes, but she was fair skinned none-the-less. Her hair was chocolate-brown in a sleek cut that reached just past her shoulders, which she claimed was "difficult to manage," but complimented her either way. Her entrance was short lived as the final girl made her way into the compartment, much more calmly than the other two. A smile, a wave and a "Bye Blaise," was enough for everyone to get suspicious, all but Katie, who seemed to care less about who was snogging who these days. "Well it's about time!" Riley exclaimed with an exasperated last girl was a Slytherin, who couldn't help but to smirk at the strange combination of friends she had. Two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor all crammed into one compartment with a Slytherin; at this point it was only a strange sight for first year however. The Slytherin was Lana, a girl who was a few inches from being tall, though she was still the second tallest of the group. She had a curvy, hourglass figure with her naturally tan skin from Latin heritage. Her hair was a dark brown with ringlets of curls that cascaded to her shoulders. Her features complimented her, though they were neither tiny nor bold, and her lips nearly always kept that classic, Slytherin , this was a very strange group of friends indeed.

It took a few minutes before Lana and Katie began executing conversations comfortable for everyone to answer, although it was obvious Riley and Tricia were still fuming after learning about Melissa's new fling. Although she insisted he was much more than any other boy she's dated, none of the girls regarded that as the truth. However, to avoid any upset feelings and Melissa's most common defense for all of her previous boyfriend, they treaded on a different topic although not much more pleasant."You're going to be surrounded by Death Eaters at this point, aren't you?" Riley pointed out in all her grinned and shrugged at the thought. "You know they're not all that bad you know. They're just a bit...exclusive,""Exclusive my ass!" Riley, who was already angry made everyone else shrink back, "Those pricks need to learn a little respect. They can't just walk around with their noses in the air thinking they're- they're-""I got it Riley, you don't like them, but they are my friends outside of you guys. And they're actually good friends,"They sat in silence, Katie and Tricia exchanging worried glances as it seemed that this year wasn't going to start without a fight. Melissa, who had zoned out throughout the conversation, excused herself without any reason behind it, although they all knew where she was tension lessened once she left as they spread themselves out among the seats, talking about their busy summers."I really should have brought you with me Trish; there could not have been more shoes to choose from!" Katie exclaimed, using her newfound habit of speaking with her hands. They laughed at her excitement and agreed that she would have been a big help."For you maybe, but I'd be on a shoe-high," Tricia smiled at the thought, "But I had a hell of a culture rush in Thailand, and I'm sorry, I love Venice as much as the next person but I wouldn't trade that for Thailand,""Well I'm glad at least someone had a great summer," Riley huffed"What? Glastonbury wasn't enough?" Lana poked her in the ribs making her jump and squeal. "Aside from that! I spend my whole summer with my muggle relatives, I couldn't even practice Quidditch!""Oh poor Riley!"After a moment, Katie shot up, her eyes wide."Oh shoot! Lana, we have to get to the prefect's compartment!"They dashed out the door faster than the other two could blink, almost running over Melissa who stood by the door. She sat down across from Tricia and Riley, who stared daggers before focusing their attention to Riley's chocolate frog."I sure hope we get to Hogwarts soon," Tricia whispered to Riley who could do no more than shake her head in annoyance."Me too baby girl, me too,"

Arriving at Hogwarts was really more like coming home. Katie could never cease to be amazed at the mammoth castle with its elaborate architecture, created by her house founder herself. But her favorite part of the castle was the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall, where the stars were shining more brightly than ever, but she couldn't help but notice something eerie looming through the castle. Ignoring the feeling, she took her seat next to Riley, who was immersed in her conversation with Luna Lovegood. She craned her neck to see Lana quietly listening to Draco Malfoy among his other friends. Sitting right behind the Ravenclaw's at the Hufflepuff table, Melissa had her head laid on Justin Fletchary's shoulder, their hands intertwined while he softly kissed her jaw line. Turning back, she could see Tricia greeting her friends as she sat thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore's booming voice, welcoming the first years which had appeared in the front of the Great Hall.

The sorting took long enough for Katie to begin to zone out again, becoming more aware of that eerie feeling she had earlier. She saw nothing out of the ordinary as she scanned the Hall, noting all the house ghosts, familiar teachers, and no students seemed suspicious. But something was making her light headed, and her eyes were losing focus.

"Katie!" Riley gently shook her friend's arm, "Are you okay? Aren't you hungry?"

Katie stared at her blankly for a moment before she looked down at her empty plate. Her stomach grumbled but she couldn't bring herself to eat anything without the thought of throwing up.

"You know, I think I'll pass for tonight, I think I got a little train sick on the way here and the last thing I want to do is eat,"

She gave Katie one hard look, searching for a lie she knew was there hidden on her face. When she found nothing, she turned back to her plate, making sure to glance at Katie every now and then

"You'll be very proud of me," a tall, lean boy came up behind Tricia, placing a small kiss on her cheek."Lemmie guess, you finally learned French after six summers spent there?"He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to look threatening, but he couldn't manage to keep a smile off his face."Nope, unfortunately that doesn't seem like a possible accomplishment in my life," he joked, "However, I can be uncharacteristically sneaky, especially after Fred and George sent me these,"He pulled out a box of Ton-Tongue Toffee, grinning at Tricia's surprised expression."What did you do?" she asked in intrigue."Well I can't admit to that," he replied, crossing his arms."Nathanial just tell us what you did!" exclaimed Ginny Weasley, who was bursting with curiosity."How 'bout I tell you what I didn't do. I didn't trick some second years that these were the Weasley's new product, Candy in a Box. And I didn't tell them to deliver it to Crabbe and Goyle as payment for their generous volunteer work as product testers. And of course I didn't ask them to deliver it right away,"Turning toward the Slytherin table, they could see the

Crabbe and Goyle, the two miserable oafs, were eating just about the entire end of the Slytherin table worth of food. A fact many of the other Slytherins weren't quite pleased with, since their plates weren't even half full, those Slytherins, practicing their nonverbal magic on the two, happened to be Blaise Zabini, Lana, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent running up to the Slytherin table was two eager little second year Gryffindors, by the names of Abby McClouds and Peter Jacoby both of them had bright toothed smiles and a parcel in their hands with a quick script splashed on them. "Watch this now, I'll have to pay these two brave kids later." Nathaniel whispered into the cave of friends, getting himself ready for the lovely sight that was about to be unleashed.

Crabbe and Goyle looked over their shoulders to the two small Gryffindors, who were holding up their parcels as offerings, and shoved them to the ground, each holding a chicken leg in their left hand and ripped the packaging from their hands. The boxes in the parcels were plain wood, just holding a little pink cupcake a top of the box. Exchanging excited smiles, the two oafs of the school, started throwing haphazardly massive portions of black candies into their mouths. Just simply exchanging simple looks of happiness between each other every few bites or so.

"Well, drat, I'll have to tell Fred and George their merchandise needs some work." Nathaniel muttered under his breathe, returning back to his potatoes.

But, a shout then came from the Slytherin table.

"Goyle! Crabbe! Stop eating those!" Pansy screamed. The toffee symbol had transformed itself into a set of looping W's appeared on the box.

The effects were delayed, but held their humor none the less. Both boys, looking from Draco, to Snape, to themselves in a matter of ten seconds spat the toffees all over the table, leaving many dinners to be thrown away, and started scratching their tongues. None of that was coming from quality Weasley merchandise though, their tongues seemed to fall out of their mouths, but never stopped. Until they were about as tall as themselves and wrapping around each other's arms, but that was not the last of it. The final touch on George's colorful account was their snake like tongues to turn a bright purple.

The entire Great Hall erupted in laughter, not able to contain it as Goyle and Crabbe tried shoving their tongues back down their throats, Snape just put his head in his hands waving towards them to leave with Madame Pomfrey running after the two. Lana was having a hard time containing herself from laughing at her fellow classmates, and merely opted to put her head down on the table, to hide as much as possible, her laughter. The other four, not being in the same house as those two oafs, let out laughs as loud as they pleased, while Nathaniel merely smiled and went over to the small Gryffindors and gave them four galleons each.

A throat cleared itself from the end of the Great Hall. It was the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore was only looking on from his chair smiling and turned to fully face his students "I daresay it is possible to announce fully, that the school year has begun."

Slowly, after dessert was finished, all twenty four of the prefects made their way to stand first, looking towards the end of their tables, and walking over to the collect the first years. Katie was reasonably patient with the kids, while Lana wasn't paying any mind to them. She was smacking Draco upside the head for scaring the 1st years by saying they had to pass 'initiation' with the Dark Lord to gain access to the great common room of Slytherins. Once the rest of the prefects and first years were gone from the Great Hall, Dumbledore bid the rest of the houses goodnight, and clicked his fingers so the food and dishes dashed back off to the kitchens.

Tricia, Lissa, and Riley all bid each other a friendly goodnight, though Tricia could note that Lissa looked very solemn, while Riley on the other hand, had the most aggravated face of annoyance, but there was a smirk of happiness and murk about it. Tricia didn't bother to employ, her cork had a new message on it from Lana.

Katie and I have first patrol tonight by the Room of Requirement. Come at 9. Lots of news.


	2. Bloody Bludgers

**Once again, we own nothing except Nathaniel and ourselves. J.K. Rowling is someone we would never steal from. **

" I'm giving you till the count of three to turn your stuck up arse back to your common room before I take my wand and hex you there. " Tricia said, looking him straight in the eye, not in the mood to deal with him twice in a day. It was about the time she was meant to go meet Katie and Lana but with this example of aggravation staring her down from the corridor, she was sure she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

He had this odd hunch about him, he seemed to be something else, maybe tired or aggravated from being back in school, or being out late from prefect duties, he just seemed worked on something else inside. It was almost worrying but, then again. It was a Slytherin, and Tricia didn't care for this particular one with much favor at all.

"Draco! You sodding liar! You said you were going back to the common room! Leave her alone before I make Marcus kick your arse in Quidditch try-outs next week!" Lana yelled down the corridor at the two silhouettes of bodies. Regardless, though they were silhouettes Lana and Katie could easily tell who the forms belonged to. Tall, aristocratic, and ever arrogant form of Draco Malfoy, and tiny, yet six foot seven tall spirit of Tricia.

Malfoy giving a final glare and giving somewhat angry growl at the other two prefects coming down the corridor and tucked his wand into his pocket and sped past them, down the corridor towards the dungeons.

"Trish, why are you all the way up here! We said meet us by the DADA room. DADA is not by the room of requirement. You're lucky we have the locators on these damn cork tops or else Malfoy and you would have both blown a hole in the side of the wall." Katie reprimanded her, while holding a comical ease to herself.

"Well! I was already here, just wandering before I got your message, and then that one appeared out of nowhere! Not my fault. Now, keep calm and carry on?" Tricia sighed walking up to her friends, tucking her wand back into her robes.

Lana was just humming to herself very off key not meeting Tricia in the eye.

"What did you do?" Tricia sharpened her voice. Giving her best evil eye look, she glared at Lana, willing for her friend's secrets to drop faster than a cannon ball in air.

"Well, let just say a certain someone is beginning to give into the woos of an Italian Slytherin. Looks like the single's quartet is going to become a trio, unless you abandon Riley and I to fly away with Nathaniel." Katie nudged Tricia's side. However, Tricia was still, contemplating, thinking, revising, piecing this news together gently…as possible.

Then, quick as a blink, a small body shot through the air, and took down the Slytherin in a single attack.

"Dear Lord it's about time!" Tricia praised atop the body of the Slytherin.

Said Slytherin wasn't responding.

"Tricia…you're squeezing around her neck a little too tight for comfort, I suggest you release before I have to get Madam Pomfrey." Katie mentioned quietly, nudging Lana's leg with her shoe, an annoyed grunt was the answer

"She'll live. She wouldn't be able to bear it if a Gryffindor killed her sorry arse." the Gryffindor laughed releasing her tight grip from the Slytherin. Lana shot up giving exaggerated gasps for breath all while glaring half laughing at her Gryffindor friend. Tricia was sitting on her knees laughing lightly, while Katie was just towering over everyone on the ground, slightly smiling, looking half dazed though.

"My news isn't the real important news here, though it is news. Lissa and Justin broke up from….that relationship that people call it." Lana showed a sign of disgust, while jumping up from the ground. Katie just sighed in distinguishable annoyance, shaking her head while helping Tricia up from the ground.

The trio –not to be mistaken with the golden trio- headed down the hallway discussing what sad news had befallen their friend. Katie giving in her neutral input every so often while the other two vented in their annoyance at Lissa's dimwittedness at times.

"He cheated on her! I told her this beginning of term! I even read her tea leaves; I'm the best at readings in the class too! Well, after two others but still. She never listens, ever. And now, while she's crying in her common room refusing to come out having Hannah calm her down, he's busy getting caught by Malfoy for snogging Cho Chang in front of the library! …I think at least. Yeah. Feeling is …" Lana checked another silver coin she had in her pocket, it chimed, with golden writing carving itself into it, "Feeling is correct, Malfoy isn't back in his room."

"She's just being soo stupid." Tricia sighed in exasperation "Honestly, remember when she was all sweet and innocent in 1st year, when guys were just guys, not objects of ….gah."

"Well, guys just remember, she's not going to listen to us, and I guess if she is happy for now then she's happy, it's her choices and they aren't really affecting us. " Katie reminded the sizzling two, both however, planning 'gifts' for Justin, to honor their promise to him.

"They don't affect anything about us….except my hearing tolerance."

_The Next Week_

"Draco! Shut up! Before Hooch gets us all detentions because you won't shut your trap!" Lana growled at Draco, smacking his back with her broom. She was agitated that the single Quidditch field was going to be occupied for all four house teams, there was no way there was enough room, she wanted to leave actually, there was no one else trying out for Keeper, and she did well enough last season to have her position kept.

"Shut it, Lana! This isn't fair!" Draco growled rubbing his back, not even bothering with his 'Wait till my father hears about this' speech knowing Lana's father would give just as much of an argument back to Lucius.

"Do you think I want to train with Weasley, Page, and Fleet? No! But suck it up! The faster these try outs go the faster we can get back to the common rooms. I would like to go to Hogsmead this weekend, and I can't do that if your sorry ass lands us all in detention!" Lana said kicking off her broom. "Weasley! Page! Fleet! Get your arses to the goal posts! We've got work to do!" And with that, the rest of the teams broke up into sections to compete.

Draco mumbling to himself went to go work with Potter, Chang, and Summerby, taking the snitch from Madame Hooch.

High above the stadium were the beaters, practice flying around for the Bludgers and aiming them at specific targets Madame Hooch launched into the air. Tricia was doing great with Nathaniel along with the four other players from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. However, Slytherin wasn't doing so well, because their beaters were the moronic duo of Crabbe and Goyle. Those two moronic idiots were flying around smacking their Beater sticks against the other's trying to see who could fall off first.

"Goyle!" Malfoy screamed in annoyance when Goyle almost crashed into him when he was racing Potter for the snitch. "You dumb oaf! Stay by your group and get out of my way!"

Madame Hooch was getting sick of their antics and sent a pair of bludgers flying toward the two boys; the Gryffindor pair saw it coming and let them know by screaming their names. Both boys turned around quickly and did the first thing their simpleton minds could think of.

Swing as hard as they could.

And from high in the air and the way they swung, the Bludgers were going right for the Keepers who were taking a break, simple floating in the air on their brooms.

"Keepers, get out of the damn way!" Someone screamed. Page and Fleet were out of the way in time, seeing as they were already a good distance away from the impacting Bludgers, but Lana and Ron weren't so lucky. They turned around to see what they had to move from, and once they did, they were both hit squarely in the chests by hard solid Bludgers.

And both went down barely holding onto their brooms, half conscious.

Madam Hooch was the first to get to the two unconscious Keepers after the two safe ones did. Then the other four Quidditch teams all piled around them, trying to get a good look at the damage caused by the two Slytherin beaters, who were awfully afraid of what Lana was going to do to them once she woke up while also trying to sneak away from the angry Madame Hooch.

"Potter, go get Madame Pomfrey from the Hospital wing! Malfoy go get the Headmaster!" Madame Hooch yelled at the two seekers, it didn't take long for them to re-mount their brooms and take of flying for their friends.

Ron looked worse than Lana, he fell directly on his front, while Lana fell on her side, Tricia was fumbling with her cork top, trying to get Lissa and Katie a message that their Slytherin friend was out for the count, while Riley was glaring daggers at Goyle and Crabbe threatening to take Tricia's beater stick and shove it up their nostrils.

The Headmaster apparated down to the field with Malfoy in tow, who was looking slightly sick from side along apparition, and walked quickly over to Madame Hooch.

"What happened, Rolanda?" He said looking down at two of his students. He was about to move Ron, before Madame Pomfrey hopped off her own broom with Harry next to her.

"Don't touch them Albus! A bludger to the chest! The poor dears are lucky their hearts didn't stop!" the small old woman shouted, charming her medical bag opened, she pocked around Ron first, mainly on his ribs, and when he groaned, she gave Harry Skele-Grow potion to feed his friend. She gave Dumbledore to levitate Ron up to the hospital wing, while she went to go over to look at Lana.

When she managed to poke around Lana's ribs, Lana let out a small, barely heard, "Son of a Basilisk" making everyone chuckle silently.

"Everyone go back to your practices! Crabbe, Goyle! You two are temporarily suspended from the team! Friends of these two can come visit them after supper!" and with that Madame Pomfrey levitated Lana and climbed onto her broom, bringing them both back to the hospital wing, where the Headmaster was waiting with Ron in a bed already.

"These two are going to be out for a few days Albus, Vincent and Gregory have a bit of a tough arm and it's going to take a bit more then Skele-Grow for these two to back to full form." Pomfrey said, bustling over the two, giving them both since they were still half conscious for the whole ordeal.

"No…! Don't give me the potion just yet. I want to find those two lugs and kick them all the way to Bulgaria!" Lana said propping herself up on her bed, wincing at her chest.

"After me, you mean" Ron moaned "I owe those two an arse kicking" he was holding the front of his chest and his other arm was bent at an odd angle.

"Both of you can beat the living daylights out of Vincent and Gregory after you're both in better shape! Drink the draught, or I will send you both to Saint Mungos!" Madame Pomfrey demanded, holding the purple liquid in front of them both.

"Ladies first," Ron said, motioning for Lana to take the first sip.

"Blaise is going to be so pissed" Lana said before falling asleep. Ron was asleep shortly after.

"I might as well go inform the other teachers, these two will be out for what two days, Poppy?" The headmaster said, walking towards the door.

"It's a Slytherin and Gryffindor, Albus; they are going to be competing in their sleep to see who can wake up first. Make it an unknown leave." Madame Pomfrey laughed from her potions cabinet.

"Will do Poppy, will do."


	3. Curious Pains

**We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are not Nathaniel or ourselves. **

"Attention! Please, students, pay attention!" McGonagall called out to the rather rambunctious class of sixth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. They turned their eyes to her but feverishly whispered amongst themselves, not able to part with their conversations. McGonagall tapped her wand on a stand that held a strange, crow-like bird atop it.

"Feraverto," she recited.

The class stared in silence as the bird transfigured into a glass goblet, some taking it as far to applaud. Katie clapped unenthusiastically, staring down at the enchanted letter between herself, Lana, Tricia and Riley.

She replied in her blue ink, her handwriting being the only thing distinguishing between Riley and herself.

'Feraverto... Remind me again who's good at Transfiguration?'

Within a short while, green ink formed on the page.

'Tricia,'

She picked up her quill, ready to write back before she felt eyes burning into the side of her head. Reaching to massage her temple, her vision went black. For a second only, she felt as though she had gone blind. Then, as she regained her vision, she began feeling light headed and numb. Looking down, she saw her name scribbled on the parchment in multiple colors of ink, however, something kept her from writing back.

'I need you,' a female's voice called out.

Looking around to see who was speaking, Katie could see nothing but her intuitive classmates, along with some dazed Slytherins, who felt no need to work.

However, all but one kept their eyes on their project, and the pair of eyes that caught hers was none other than Draco Malfoy's.

A shooting pain went through her head, as if to say 'Mayday, mayday!'

She turned her head away but her eardrums were filled with an un-earthly voice beckoning into her mind. Something was being severed from her, it felt as if her soul was splitting in two. The voice that intruded her mind felt closer than before, and she clung onto it for dear life. A spiraling wind engulfed her, taking her breath along with it but she didn't let go of the voice.

Just as it started, the winds ceased, and all seemed calm like the eye of a hurricane. At that moment, she heard a mercilessly high-pitched scream followed by a shooting pain in her vocal chords.

The screaming was coming from her, as Katie found herself in a ball on the floor, clutching her head surrounded by the rest of the class. McGonagall crouched down next to her, hand on her shoulder, attempting in some way or form to silence the screaming student. Katie's voice had given way and she was now shaking, red-faced on the floor, as McGonagall tried to help her up.

"Dear child, are you alright?"

But Katie couldn't utter a word and was immediately escorted to the hospital wing by Padma Patil, who looked worried that the tall girl would collapse on her.

"You know what?" Katie began, turning to Padma, "I'll just go back to the dorm, I think I just need to lie down,"

Padma nodded her arms still ready to catch her.

"Thank you," Katie quickly uttered as she made her way to the Ravenclaw common room.'No,' the female voice replied, 'Thank you,'

She clutched her head in agitation and headed back to the common room, hoping to loose this pounding headache. Breezing by the riddle you needed to enter the Ravenclaw common room, Katie sat herself down on a navy armchair placed conveniently in front of a wide window. The scene before her was beautiful, but it didn't stop Katie from feeling unsettled, as if there was another presence with her. Frantically, she began to look around, observing the bookshelves cautiously as if they held some sort of secret. Her eyes moved to the sofas, then the walls, which seemed to have eyes themselves. The hanging presence was almost too much for her and she began to cradle herself and clutch her head. Her breathing became heavy and she could feel her heart rate picking up.

'Is this an anxiety attack?' she asked without asking for an answer. However, the lingering voice did manage to answer.

'Perhaps. Why are you anxious?'

"Who are you?" Katie's voice shook.

She looked around again, not expecting anybody to appear behind the armchair and jumped when she saw Professor Flitwick looking down at her with great concern.

"My dear Katharine, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure..." she breathed. Realizing the answer was less than sufficient, she replied, "A rather unbearable headache is all, Professor".

"Well I suggest you head up to the hospital wing! Madam Pomfrey will fix something up for you in a jiffy!"

The sweet, old man made Katie smile, she was glad to have a pleasant head of house unlike the Slytherins for example.

She nodded to him and headed out yet again, trying to keep the voice from responding to her thoughts again by building a mental all against the other presence.

When Flitwick was sure Katie was in the good hands of Madame Pomfrey that was when he had left them to attend to whatever was happening to Katie. Madame Pomfrey poked, prodded, and squeezed Katie thoroughly and had her answer her questions, as Professor McGonagall had sent a letter about what had happened in the transfiguration classroom. Katie reluctantly told the old nurse what had happened both times, except the part about a female voice being stuck in her. She in all honesty would never like to spend her time in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungos for a mental problem.

Even after all her questions and examinations, Madame Pomfrey couldn't necessarily find anything wrong with Katie, which was an oddity itself –such an event happening and no trace detail showing was quite rare. So with hope, Katie was given a headache potion and a sleeping draught for later in the evening to ensure a restful sleep.

"Oh! Miss McCort!" Madame Pomfrey called behind her as she was leaving the hospital wing, the old elderly nurse scurried up to her and handed her an enchanted slip. "Just put your teacher's names on this and they will all be informed that you are excuse from classes for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Katie answered weakly in return. The pounding on her head was still there, but it was gradually retreating slowly…just not slow enough for her taste.

She couldn't quite put together what exactly had happened to her though. Never before in life had she felt something as painful, sharp, and clear as that had been. And as far as she had known she hadn't done anything to really provoke a headache like that. It's not as if Malfoy's glare had some new special power to cause pain, and he wasn't even glaring, he was just merely looking at her. But when he did, it was like something snapped inside of her and this fear just released itself in her that wasn't her own.

Malfoy was not that scary, death eater be damned.

And that voice, what in the world could that noise have been, that voice that was so clear and crisp it was if someone was right next to her. She couldn't place it at all and it was driving her mad. For the voice, maybe she should try occulemency with Lana, so in case anyone was messing with her head she could deal with it without seeing Madame Pomfrey every day.

On her way to dinner, Katie found Tricia walking up from the choir room towards the Great Hall, running for the brief distance she could, she grabbed the small Gryffindor from behind. Said small Gryffindor jumped three feet in the air and spun around wand in hand.

"Malfoy I swea–" Tricia began upon realizing it was her friend she pocketed her wand and smiled at Katie " What happened to you today? Riley had said you left class early."

"That's what I need to tell you." And thus Katie began her story about what had transpired in Transfiguration class, later on in the common room, and to her very loose suspicions.

Once she had finished, Tricia just looked at her puzzled. "Well, who in Godric's name could have been inside your head?" tapping her chin as they made their way into the Great Hall, they paused at the entrance, mulling things over for a minute or two.

"I honestly have no idea who it could have been, but it definitely sounded like a woman, I just have no idea why the pain hurt so much when Malfoy looked at me. In all honesty, that boy is just about as intimidating as a pigmy-puff to me. He has to be up to something at least, does anyone known anything? I just can't get it out of my head. It was so intense, it felt like Goyle and Crabbe decided to use my head as the Bludger. What do you think?" Katie really had no pinpointing idea about this except something was happening with Malfoy.

"I really have no idea what happened, we can look into it, and who knows maybe it was just Peeves trying to bother you. But I think something's wrong, I'll go to the library tomorrow to figure out some things." Tricia mumbled "Go eat dinner; you're going to need your strength after today." And with that they both departed for the dinner tables; later when Katie was out on patrol, they could talk more.

Around 9 p.m. Tricia ran out of her common room, shutting the painting gently, hoping the fat lady wouldn't wake up to being moved. Upon seeing her house opera star still asleep in her Grecian painting, she took off running towards the Ravenclaw tower to meet up Katie before she got too far off on her rounds.

Streaming past painting and holding a dim wand to the Marauder's Map and looked for the exact location of the Ravenclaw prefect. After passing up at least two floors, she found herself situated outside of the DADA room once again, waiting for Katie to emerge herself from the dark corridor. And like the perfect timing Tricia just seemed to be able to keep, the tall brown haired Ravenclaw came from the shadows, holding her lumos'ed wand to her side and a angsty smile decorating her face.

"You do believe me right?" were Katie first words, there was no time or any point for formalities today, well tonight at least.

"Well, obviously I do or else I wouldn't be here!" they took off to wandering the corridors and talking about what exactly was happening this year to their group of friends.

"It's just so weird, I don't understand what could be going on! If you felt the magnitude of my headache I had when I looked at Malfoy, you wouldn't even believe I was still awake. I didn't know how I was still awake."

"Oh no, trust me, I know how you feel seeing Malfoy, but instead of a head ache, my hands get a little spastic, like I have the intense urge to rip something apart, my eyes harden so much that they hurt, and my stomach feels like its going to hurl acidic chunks all over that pureblood prat." Tricia finished laughing, Katie couldn't help but join in either, it was nice, the relief of tension even for a few seconds.

"But really, what are we going to do about this?" Katie said, after she concluded in her laughing rounds and their intellectual theorizing they held on their journey throughout the castle.

"I think we should meet up in the library soon, and we can go into the restricted session a bit more when Lana's back in the world of the living, Madame Pince likes her almost as much as she likes Hermione." Tricia sighed walking onward towards her house.

"Alright, well, its 10:30, my shift ends soon and the Heads are going to take over from then. Get back to your house and keep quiet. Snape's patrolling with us now too." Katie whispered giving her friend a hug goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning, first thing at breakfast." And with that Tricia took off running to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Haunts  Posessions

**We do not own Harry Potter except Nathaniel, and ourselves, everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling and her supremeness 3**

Katie slammed her head down on the wooden table, utter a small "Ow," that received only a glance from Tricia, who was hanging upside down from a couch nearby. They had been consumed in piles of books for hours, gathering nothing from Katie's symptoms that matched those in the books. Hearing voices was not a positive sign in the wizarding world, recalling Harry Potter's second year. However, that had a more plausible explanation, leaving the two girls stumped on what could possibly be haunting Katie.

"It's not just a matter of voices," she said with her head still down, "It's that nauseating feeling whenever I look at Malfoy"

"I know," Tricia replied, "I get that feeling too,"

Katie laughed, picking her head up and staring over at her friend.

"Is it really worth looking through these? We haven't found anything near what's going on..."

"Yet... I mean, Hermione always seems to find everything she needs in these things, it means its worth a try,"

"We've been looking for two hours Tricia, and that's not an exaggeration," she sighed resting her head down on the table, "Maybe we should take a break for today, come back next week or something."

The Gryffindor girl only laughed and pushed another pile of text books towards the protesting Ravenclaw, who for once, was arguing against an 'education'.

Meanwhile in the other half of the school another member of the group was protesting as well for her freedom and she wasn't winning either.

"Madame Pomfrey, I need to get out of this bloody bed. Now, please, let me and the Weasel free from this place to be set free amongst our peers once again. Please kindred Matron, I beg of thee, spare us from this prison." Lana sighed hanging herself off the bed, Madame Pomfrey had immobilized her body from the waist down so she could stop trying to get out of bed and run to her friends.

"Oh shut it, Rolon and stop complaining for once since we woke up." Ron sighed rolling himself out of bed, he was allowed out since he hadn't been badgering the Matron of Hogwarts. Weasley was brought a new set of robes earlier by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who moaned over his injury telling him that Cormac would be taking his spot for the Quidditch match later on.

Ignoring the Weasel, Lana rejoiced when she saw Madame Pomfrey walk over to her bed and remove the magical restraints. Immediately leaping out of bed, she ran to her common room and flew up to her room to change from the clothes she had been stuck in for three days despite the amount of times she had been told they had been scourgified.

After finally eating a decent meal and cleaning up, Lana took out her wand and accio'ed some parchment and enchanted it to match up her friend's parchment wherever they may be. She had no honest idea, she was unconscious the entire time she was asleep thanks to the medi-witch and her blasted sleeping draughts.

Scribbling in green ink that appeared from her wand she wrote a simple hello.

_Ladies? I have returned from the world of the sleeping._

_**You're up! **_Scribbled back her Gryffindorian friend.

_Since eleven this morning, I beat the Weasel in recovery mode. We aren't allowed to play until next week, but that doesn't mean I wasn't promised my chance to go destroy Goyle and Crabbe._

_By the way, where is everyone?_

_**Well, Katie and I are in the library looking up things, we have a lot to tell you. Lissa is off with Justin to talk things out ….and Riley is out and about practicing a bit of Quidditch before the Hufflepuffs take over the field. **_

_Ah, so I should just head over to you guys after I'm done with those two jar heads?_

_**Chyeah, we are at the second table furthest from the back to the left.**_

_Give me fifteen. _

Folding up the paper and placing it in her pockets, she raised her wand into the air and yelled loudly, "ACCIO VINCENT GRABBE AND GREGORY GOYLE!" Smirking as she heard the surprised screams coming from the Great Hall.

Later on quite pleased with her self Lana wore a content smile on herself as she walked back into the library she had studied in well for the past six years. Walking about for a minute she scanned over the numerous racks of books and tables, looking for her two friends. Once she had found them where Tricia said they would be, she sprinted over and jumped in a seat appearing in front of them with a big goofy grin.

"Hello loves, what's this news I need to know? Justin and Lissa broke up didn't they?" She said propping herself up on her elbows. She noticed something was wrong with her friends though, they weren't as cheery as they normally were, in fact, and they looked quite solemn with slight smiles on their faces. Around them were dozens of old leather books and journals from the Restricted Section.

"What happened? " She asked more seriously.

"To put it bluntly, Katie's haunted," Tricia replied, beginning to gather up all of books sitting on the table and hauling them off to their proper bookshelves. She knew if she placed them in any empty slot she would be butchered by not only Madam Prince but Lana as well, so she took care to place them on their proper bookshelves while Lana stared at her and Katie in shock.

"Haunted? How could a person be haunted?" Lana asked skeptically. Being a seer did not make her any less skeptical, especially when it came down to hearing things.

"Katie says she's been hearing someone talking to her," Tricia called to the table as quietly as she could.

"It's a woman's voice," Katie explained, "The only thing she's said to me is that she needs my help. I'm not schizophrenic, but I feel like there's someone else in my head. It's like I could feel another person's feelings and presence along with my own,"

Lana's eyes were filled with confusion and most of all doubt, Katie couldn't help but to feel a little hurt her friend didn't believe her.

"Don't you of all people call me crazy. People already call me crazy, I really need you to believe that I'm not making this up," Katie pleaded.

Just then, the little Gryffindor took her seat beside her, mirroring Katie's concerned face.

"Did you mention what happens when you look at Malfoy? I mean, I get the same feeling, but the way you react to it is...worrying,"

"Don't hate on Draco, he's got a lot on his plate right now,"

"Did ya hear that?" Tricia exclaimed, turning to Katie, "Draco! She's on a first name bases with the ferret!"

Holding in a laugh, Katie said, "I get a nauseous feeling around him, and that voice in my head starts to panic. I hear a whooshing noise and all I just find myself screaming on the floor, I don't know why this happens,"

"I don't think Draco would intentionally try to hurt you," Lana replied, putting emphasis on Malfoy's name.

"That's the thing, we're pretty sure he wouldn't," Tricia said, "Malfoy's all talk, when it comes to actually hurting someone though, I don't think he'd have the nerve to,"

Lana nodded, "No, you're right, he wouldn't... Wait- are you saying something's haunting him too?"

"That's the idea," Tricia muttered, grabbing her bag and the remaining books that nearly covered her vision entirely. "If you guys excuse me, I have chocolate frog cards and a few sickles on a wizard's chess game between Ron and Seamus,"

"My bet's on the Weasal. Ciao Bella,"

"Cheeers Triciaaa!" Katie called out.

Tricia laughed at Lana's newfound love for Italian, she was spending too much time with Blaise, she though making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

As Tricia exited the library hastily, with the large stack of books that she and Katie had found in her arms she found herself oblivious to the man walking in front of her. They collided with a dull thud and her belongings and his fell to the floor.

"Oh Drat! I'm sorry I don't know where my head is…" Tricia bent down to pile her books and to sort his scattered papers, when she felt a strong hand grip hers.

"Tricia I'll take care of it, don't mind my things." She looked up to see Nathaniel's strong jaw and deep emerald eyes connect with hers. He stood up with his books in hand and presented Tricia the free one. "Thank you sir" She smiled brightly and placed her hand in his.

Pulling her up, he laughed lightly, "Le plaisir est pour moi, madame.", and he bowed to her, his long brown locks falling over his eyes. "Headed to the common room, eh?" Tricia nodded and began to walk, visibly struggling under the load of books. "Let me take those." Nathaniel offered, taking the heavy bundle before she could respond.

"Why, oh thank you, so…you actually did learn French huh?" He chuckled quietly. "I thought you hadn't noticed. Yes, I did pick it up a bit over the summer." It suited him, she thought.

The way he sounded when he spoke it was divine. She imagined each and everything little thing he could say to her in that voice, not the one he was currently using to talk her ear off. As they came upon the Portrait of the Fat Lady, Tricia noticed that Nathaniel was quiet. He had ceased talking and was staring at her. He blushed, knowing that he had been caught by her, and reached over to hand back the books he had carried. She took them back with a thank you, and gasped as his warm hands brushed past hers. Much to her dismay they were gone as quickly as they came, leaving her feel electrified. Nathaniel hurriedly whispered the password and entered the portrait, going straight to his dorm.

Tricia stood just outside the common room puzzled at his and her reactions. Sure, it was a bit odd that she had gasped, audibly gasped when he touched her. But that didn't mean he had to run away. She huffed, part from the frustration of her feelings, and part because of Nathaniel's sudden disappearance, and briskly strode to her dormitory. She entered the room and plopped on her mattress, dropping the books beside in preparation for the long night ahead.

Hopefully these books would the answer to what was up with Katie. She sighed and opened one of the books, diving head first into the lengthy passages.

Later on that night, when Lana entered the common room she was fearful of what awaited after working with her friends all day. And for not checking in with a certain someone who had been looking for her all day.

Her accident wasn't death, but it close enough to Blaise.

She had been told more than once that the boy was at her bedside in the infirmary. If it wasn't for the damn sleeping draughts that Pomfrey had given her, they would have spoken to each other at least once. She knew that he worried, so when she opened the large, heavy dungeon door, Lana expected nothing less than verbal assault courtesy of one panicky Blaise Zabini.

Not that she minded a hearing him speak, his voice so sharp and thick with an Italian accent, it was like heaven to her. She peered around the door bracing herself and her eardrums for impact, but finding her predator nowhere in sight. Walking along the corridor of the dungeon, while silently thanking Salazar for the absence of gender expelling charms, which would have prevented her from doing what she was about to. She raised her hand to knock on the door of his room, but found that her hand instead of meeting hard wood and metal, it came into contact with the rock hard chest of Zabini. His brown eyes shifted from a look of outrage to relief and then pulled a shocked Lana to his chest.

"You complete arse, do you know how bloody worried I've been?" She laughed and pulled back from his warm embrace to gaze at him.

"Yes Blaise, Madame Pomfrey told me several times just how much you've worried." Her lips curved into a smirk, but quickly fell when she realized just how worried Blaise had been. He turned without a word and strode briskly away from her and his room absolutely done with the conversation and the situation that she couldn't seem to take seriously enough.

"Blaise," Lana called, "Blaise come back here!" But it was no use, arguing with Blaise was futile, a fight she would never win, even with her Latin spirit, she was no match for him when he was truly angry. Blaise vanished from her sight and she heard the large dungeon door slam shut. She frowned and made her way to her room, plopping down on the soft king size bed. "Well that went well."


	5. Revelations

**For all those people looking to get fans in trouble for plagiarizing: I, Lana The Bear, and Tricia The Hawk do not own anything Harry Potter related. All we own is Nathaniel. Oh, and two pygmy puffs, a wand, a Snape key chain, a butter beer mug, a Slytherin coffee mug, a Harry Potter beach bag, and a Slytherin T-Shirt. I blew a lot of money in Florida this summer. **

"Students! Remember everyone is due back to the castle by six o' clock sharp! Stay out of trouble and remember that you are representing your school when you reek chaos amongst the villagers of Hogsmead. With that, I bid you goodbye and out of my hair." Professor McGonagall projected her voice over the 5 years of students.

It was after that little speech that Tricia, Katie, Lissa, Riley and Lana all took off on brooms towards Hogsmead. Lissa was on the back of Riley's broom holding on tight in fear Riley would try flipping her off the broom and Katie was on the back of Lana's broom, because Tricia was too uncontrollable on a broom with stunts.

It took them mere minutes before they landed themselves in front of the Hogshead, Tricia gathered up her broom as well as Riley and Lana's and floated them in the air before she tapped them with another charm and had them fall into smaller sized versions of themselves, all of which levitated themselves into their respective owners pockets.

The five friends all walked into the small tavern and took a seat at the back off the area in a booth all of them squishing into the crammed seats.

"Well, we all know what's been going on recently; though some of us have been a bit doubtful on the situation…what are we going to do about it?" Tricia spoke clearly, though shifting her gaze slightly aggravated at Lana who was staring off into space, with that concentrated look she got whenever she 'saw' something.

They all waited for Lana to gain some sort of conscious response to them and when they did she literally jumped at seeing them all so close to her.

"I heard the end of what you said, it's not that I don't believe you, it is that I don't believe it is happening at all, I've been looking for the past two weeks in countless areas and possibilities, and there is nothing happening in any future. It can't be happening if it won't happen." Lana sighed frustrated pushing her face into the butter beer the server had given her. "I'm here if you guys need me, I'm just a little iffy on the entire situation. "

"I get it, it's hard to imagine at all, I don't understand it at all too." Katie said.

"Well, we need to find out on a lot of new things, what's antagonizing Katie, why it feels worse when Draco looks at her, and why Katie is the prime target for all of this. I think we should break up in groups and investigate." Riley said strongly, taking a long swig of her butter beer afterwards.

"We can do that, in a bit though, who is separating with whom and what is each group going to accomplish." Katie spoke, lightly sipping on her drink, looking between everyone, and trying to navigate her vision to see who Lissa was looking at in the corner of her eye.

"Lissa can come with me, we can find Draco later on, I know him the best out of all of you, he will probably talk to me if anything is going on with him." Lana said grimly, finishing off her drink.

"Then that leaves Katie, Riley, and I to go find out some information on what exactly is bothering Katie and why." Tricia concluded, she'd rather not see that pure blood menace any day of her week, especially on her Hogsmeade weekend. But first, she already had a goal for this Hogsmeade visit, besides helping her friend in need and it was very important, it involved a certain little sweet shop by the name of Honeydukes.

Once the girls had split themselves into two groups, Katie, Tricia and Riley headed to Honeydukes to stock up for Halloween. Lana and Lissa left without much of a purpose however, the tension rose when Lissa found her way into Justin's lap before they left to find Draco.

"I'll meet you up at the castle," Lana said angrily and stomped off in any direction away from the now snogging couple. She found herself in the middle of a busy street, unable to decipher the way back to the castle when she bumped into a tall blond figure.

Draco Malfoy stumbled backwards cursing and ready to hex the person who had ran into him. Luckily for Lana, he recognized her as a fellow Slytherin before causing any harm with dozens of witnesses.

"Sorry Lana, but you really should watch were you're going," he said, offering her his hand.

"You should have seen me though, Draco," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

She met his eyes, not seeing his usual anxiety that he had when he seemed in a rush. In fact, his eyes were menacing, like he was holding something back, something from hurting her. And just like that he left her in a huff, walking briskly off in the opposite direction, leaving Lana a little stunned at his now rude behavior.

To a Gryffindor, defiantly.

To a Ravenclaw, maybe.

But to a Slytherin and legitimate friend, never.

Lana couldn't help but to worry about Katie's warning about Draco, but she wasn't going to let a silly suspicion turn away from her Slytherin friends. Until she could see it, pin-point the cause of this, she couldn't believe that Draco was the cause of her friend's problem. She couldn't help but wonder though if the other three had discovered anything vital yet.

The trio entered the child-like wonderland known as Honeydukes, sparing no expense on their festive sweet- teeth. They would most likely take the time to eat their newly bought treasure on Halloween night, when even the two prefects decided to assist Tricia in her mischief.

Tricia?" Katie called from the back of the store, "Do you think we'll need-"

"Probably," Tricia answered with a grin, gathering up an assorted amount of chocolates.

On the other side of the store, Riley was picking out a few boxes of Every Flavored Beans and Jelly Slugs before meeting up with Tricia and Katie up at the cash register. The shop was flooded with students and adults alike all who seemed to be stocking up for one reason or another on the assorted sweets at the shop making their purchase less extraordinary than everyone else.

Once paying for the sweets, Katie and Riley began to make their way to the entrance until they were pulled by their jackets by Tricia's little arms.

"Not this way guys, it takes too long. And to be honest, I'm rather sick of the snow," she whispered, making her way to the back of the shop. The cashier was well occupied with the line that stretched around the whole front of the store to notice the three girls make their way to the shop's basement.

"Tricia, what the hell are we doing?" Riley exclaimed.

"Shh! Come on, and keep your voice down!" she whispered, shooting Riley a look of annoyance. Riley sighed at her friend but followed along, examining the rather plain looking basement.

"I guess they use this for storage?" she asked.

"Yeah, well they used to anyway. There was that year when their boxes began to disappear, they had to hide and seal all of their products. But that doesn't happen anymore," Tricia replied with a grin.

Katie, who had been quietly following the whole time kept herself occupied by observing the basement as carefully as Riley, spoke up, "So...how are we getting to Hogwarts from here?"

Tricia blinked at her, expecting the question to be a snide remark and from Riley.

"Through the secret passageway of course," Tricia said, pulling up at the floor boards which revealed a dark passageway below. They looked at the grinning Gryffindor in disbelief but made their way down either way, casting Lumos as they shut the trap door. They started walking before Riley noticed Tricia staring down at an abnormal looking piece of parchment.

"What is that?" she asked, noting the accurate drawing of Hogwarts before her.

"It's called the Maurder's Map. I don't know a lot about it, just that Fred and George used to smuggle me into Honeydukes using it our second year. They didn't have it third year, but last summer at their joke shop they told me they were able to get it back and gave it to me to keep," Tricia said, now looking ahead while Riley examined the map.

"Yeah, but...what's Ravenclaw doing with us?"

Their heads snapped to the paper, paralyzed by the image before them.

Next to the three dots that said their names was a name that had no place among them. Rowena Ravenclaw shadowed the dot of Katie, but there was no ghost with them. They walked in silence, faces glazed with a mixture of fear and disbelief until they reached Hogwarts castle. Glancing down at the map again, after slightly returning from their state of shock, the trio scanned the corridor both ways before they were sure they would not get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. It was mainly empty, all put a figure that they were dreading to see.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Do you think there might be a chance..." Katie began, but Tricia knew where she was headed. The glanced down at the parchment and sure enough, there was something shadowing the Slytherin as well. Only this time, the shadow was unnamed and on the map where Draco moved, the word "Unknown," followed.

"So this proves that I'm not crazy...I told you!" Katie exclaimed.

"That's great, but what are we gonna do about it?" Riley asked in annoyance. This situation was taking a toll on her, along with Qudditch and her obvious anger toward Lissa.

"I think that we're," Tricia started, looking up at Katie, "Going to have a little talk with the Grey Lady,"

Katie nodded in reply however, it turned out they spend more time than they perceived at Hogsmeade meaning Katie had to be out patrolling the corridors and Riley and Tricia needed to get to their common rooms without getting caught.

The girls parted with one last glance at the map to be sure of what they saw was earlier and to see if it was still there. A piece of their puzzle was now in place, and it was time for them to figure out why.


End file.
